marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna
Appearing in "Lunacy" Featured Characters: *Luna *Riley Davidson (Astro-Girl) Supporting Characters: *Jacob Davidson *Rebecca Davidson *Denver Davidson -First Appearance *Joaquin Prando -First Appearance *Selene *Taranath *Asheros -First Appearance *Astrid -First Appearance Other Characters: *Harry Sinclair -First Appearance *Caleb Martinez -First Appearance *Students Synopsis for "Lunacy" On Earth, Washington D.C. (Riley held Joaquin's wrist and dragged him to her room, eager to show him her latest invention.) Joaquin: Hey hey, slow down! Why the rush? Riley: I'm just excited about this thing I'm inventing and I'd like some thoughts. Its an original. Joaquin: I'm not an expert at technology but, okay. (Riley opened a sealed box and took off the lid. Inside the box was an iPhone with a golden pink case.) Joaquin: So...you invented a phone? Yup, very original. Riley: I haven't even shown you the best part yet. (She clicked open the iPhone and held it in her hands, and with one click of an app, the phone morphed into another piece of device.) Joaquin: Whooaa, what is that? Riley: It's a ray gun. Joaquin: A...ray gun? Get that away from me! Riley: Relax, it's still disabled for a few minutes when I turn it on. Joaquin: So uh, why did you make this exactly? Riley: So I can burst all of those mean jerk's pimples. Joaquin: ...okay. Riley: Nah, it's for Mr. Nick's science and technology class. Joaquin: It looks pretty cool. What are its features? Riley: Well, it can switch into three modes. One can radiate you, one can zap you and one can freeze you temporarily. Joaquin: Is there a mode where it can make Troye Sivan appear in front of me and give me his autograph? Riley: No, that'd be stupid. Now, any questions or suggestions? Joaquin: Yes, just a few. Riley: So-- A. What are your suggestions? B. What are your questions and doubts? What are your suggestions? Joaquin: First of all is of course, add the Troye option. Riley: No. Joaquin: Second of all, you should reprogram it so that it won't take that long to activate. Riley: I dunno, maybe. It's pretty fine as it is. Joaquin: Yeah but, what if there's an intergalactic planet eater trying to chew down Earth and this weapon right here is the only thing you have? And you turn it on to kill the planet eater but it's still deactivated and the planet eater eats you up! You're basically letting him eat the planet with the cooldown of this ray gun! Riley: Well...that could be a problem. Are those your only suggestions? Joaquin: Yes. Other than that, it looks great. But... Riley: But what? Next... What are your questions and doubts? Joaquin: We haven't even tried it yet. What if it fails? Or what if its impact is too big that it destroys the planet? Riley: It's fine, I've tried it multiple times. It has enough battery and energy but it won't destroy the planet. Joaquin: Multiple times? Like...? Riley: I've used it a lot while pranking Jacob, especially the zap mode, its function is pretty "stunning". Joaquin: Ha ha. That pun is pretty old. Riley: ...anymore questions? Joaquin: Well, none that I can think of. But... Riley: What is it? Next... Section 2 Joaquin: I wanna see how it works. Is it finished cooling down? Riley: Yes it is, but I don't want to break the window again. Joaquin: Well, if there's a big enough space we can be in, show me. Riley: Alright, but be prepared. It's awesomeness will kill you. Joaquin: Please don't say you meant that literally. Riley: Ha, no...but there's a chance. Joaquin: I'll try to stay away from that thing as possible. Anyways, I need to go, my boyfriend is looking for me. Riley: You have a boyfriend? Joaquin: Um, yeah. Didn't I tell you like, a week ago? Riley: Oh sorry, I was too busy taking care of my Science, English, and Social Studies assignments to be able to care about your life. Joaquin: Just... Riley: Isn't your boyfriend looking for you? Go! Joaquin: Yeah. Caleb just texted me, I gotta meet him. Riley: Well now that you have a boyfriend, can you delete your Troye Sivan playlist? Its getting a bit annoying. Joaquin: I would never! And it's not annoying! Even though I have a boyfriend, Troye will still be my ultimate crush. Riley: Alright, alright. Meet you at the fair tomorrow! ---- On the Moon, The Lunari Palace (The queen braided her daughter's hair and fixed her dress.) Selene: Luna, you look beautiful. Luna: Thanks, mother. I had to look beautiful, it's my debut! Selene: Don't forget, we should meet your Uncle and Astrid later. Luna: Yes, of course. It's been awhile since we met. Selene: Well, I'll meet you later. Me and your father will wait outside. (And the queen left the room, while Luna fixed her dark blue gown.) Selene: Guards, please keep Luna safe before her entrance. I don't want anything to ruin this day for her. Guard #1: Yes, ma'am. (The queen met with the King at the side of the golden lobby, and greeted her brother-in-law Asheros, and his daughter Astrid.) Selene: Asheros, nice to see you again. Astrid! You look great. Astrid: Thank you, Aunt Selene. Asheros: Astrid has been missing Luna for awhile, it's great to see she has grown into a fine young woman. Tanarath: Its great to think that we've raised her well. And to think she's already 18! Selene: Time does pass by fast. ---- (Riley's school was filled with booths and stands, and a lot of people. She was roaming around with Joaquin and his boyfriend, Caleb, trying to slide out of the crowded space.) Riley: So, guys, where do you wanna go? Joaquin: Actually, uh, I'd like to spend some time with Caleb. You know, I just want to be with him more. You get that, right? Riley: Yeah, I get it. So I'll just be with Mark then? Joaquin: I guess so. He told me he'll arrive in a minute. While you wait, you can check out some booths here and there. Riley: O-okay. I'll see. Joaquin: Okay, meet you later. Caleb, let's go? (Joaquin and Caleb got lost in the crowd while Riley tries to find them in the distance. A student bumped her, and she stumbled into a tent.) ???: Um, you okay? Riley: Oow...Y-yeah, I'm alright. ???: Are you a part of this club? Riley: Uhh... A. I am, actually. B. No, I just tripped and accidentally got here. I am, actually. ???: Well great! It's nice to see the group coming together. Riley: ...yeah, can you remind me what we do in the club again? ???: Ah haha, did you get amnesia or something? Riley: No. I just wanna see if I got into the...right club, yeah. ???: Well, we're a bunch of astronomy lovers, and we gather with each other every school fair to show some inventions and discoveries. Riley: Astronomy? Phew, sooo thankful this was Astronomy. I wouldn't know what to say if it was something else... Riley: Oh right, yeah great. Where should I be? Next... No, I just tripped and accidentally got here. ???: Oh, alright. Riley: But...just out of curiosity, whats this club about? ???: Well, we're a bunch of astronomy lovers, and we gather with each other every school fair to show some inventions and discoveries. Riley: Astronomy? Well, that's great. Something I actually like. I'd like to learn more about this club. Joaquin and Mark can wait. Riley: Oh, really? I'm an astronomy lover myself. Maybe I can stay for a bit. ???: Really? That's great! Come on in. Riley: Sure. And where do I go and sit down? Next... Section 3 ???: You can sit anywhere you want. I'm Harry by the way. And what's your name? Riley: Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Riley. And also, how long will this take? A friend is actually looking for me. Harry: Well, you can stay or not if you want, but we do have a huge announcement we can't wait to share and would like everyone to know. Riley: Alright. What is this "huge announcement" about? Harry: You'll see. Riley: By the way, why do we gather on School Fair Day? We're missing out on all the other booths. Harry: Well, we don't really like going outdoors and doing stuff on School Fairs. We just like to hang out here and talk about nerdy stuff. Riley: Well, shouldn't we be starting now? My friend is probably waiting for me outside and I'll meet with my other friend in 30 minutes. Harry: For a new member of the club, you're pretty talkative. Riley: Yeah, I get that a lot. (Riley grabbed a chair and sat in front.) Harry: You guys all know that we're geniuses when it comes to space and technology. Well, what we didn't know was that NASA is actually watching us and our work! Isn't that great? Student #1: Hoopla! Student #2: They talk about me, no? Me intelligent out of all of you. Harry: Uh...yes? Riley: Oh gosh, weird people. Harry: Well, since NASA has been watching us, they wanted us to go and visit NASA headquarters and learn from the masters! Pretty awesome, am I right? Student #1: Hoopla! Hoopla! Riley: Do you know any word other than Hoopla? Harry: We'll all have a chance to get there on Wednesday next week! Well, that's about it for opening announcements. Anyone who wants to share their works? (Riley was looking outside the tent and saw Mark waiting for her. She stood up and went for the exit.) Harry: Oh, leaving early? Riley: Yes, my friend is outside. Harry: Well, okay. Hopefully you can attend next Wednesday. Riley: Oh, I will. (Riley got out of the tent and walked over next to Mark.) Mark: Riley! I've been waiting for you. Riley: Sorry, I was interested in a club and joined them. Mark: What club? Riley: Astronomy club. Mark: Yeah, knew it. Riley: So, did you see Joaquin or Caleb anywhere? They should be here by now. Mark: I dunno. They're probably still hanging out...maybe even doing stuff in bushes right now. Riley: Hahaha. So, where do you want to go? Mark: Anywhere, as long as you're with me. Riley: ...okay. Well, are there any booths you're interested in? Mark: Not really, though I am interested in you. (Riley's face flushed.) Riley: Tell me you we're kidding. Mark: Why would I? Riley: Stop it! Get rid of that smirk in you're face! I'm annoyed by it. Mark: You're really cute when you're angry. (Riley turned and left, still red after what Mark said.) ---- (Luna walked down the stairs with grace, while her family was watching her.) Tanarath: I'm thankful we had a daughter. Selene: Me too. And I'm thankful she has become a sophisticated princess, not like some other Lunari out there. Asheros: I uh, I'm sorry but I can't stay long, Tanarath. I have a meeting with someone. Astrid: But father, you don't have time to meet Luna? Asheros: I will make it up to her. I promise. Astrid: What is you're meeting anyway, father? Asheros: Its...important business, alright? Selene: I'm sad you didn't get to stay that long to greet Luna on her birthday. But tomorrow, we'll visit you and Astrid, is that alright? Astrid: Yes yes! Tanarath: Here she comes. (As Luna was walking down the stairs, she saw a shadow of an alien holding a gun. She stopped walking.) Tanarath: Is...is Luna alright? Selene: I'm not sure. She has been acting very weird lately. (The shadow dissapeared, and Luna started walking again. But after she got to the floor, a chandelier above Luna shattered by a gunshot, and Luna ran away from it as fast as she can.) Tanarath: What was that? Selene: Oh my, what happened? Luna, are you okay? Luna: Mother, I saw a shadow, holding something... Tanarath: What? Selene: Guards, secure the palace! Selene: This was what I was afraid of. Solicit Synopsis It's Luna's debut, and something is about to happen. While on Earth, Riley stumbles into an astronomy club that has planned a trip to NASA. Trivia *The cover was made by 2 users...again. *This was intended to be a short issue, but Sunder felt like he should show more of their origin so he can move on to Luna and Riley's meeting. *This is the first issue showing the new "interactive story" feature.